Boku wa Meshitsukai to Futago
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Kisah sepasang anak kembar yang terpisah, dan bertemu kembali di masa depan. Sebagai ratu dan pengawalnya. /"Aku rela mati demi ratu-ku."/ Chara Death. AU! Full Summary Inside! OC. From Aku no Meshitsukai by Kagamine Len.


**Boku wa Meshitsukai to Futago**

**Summary (singkat) :  
><strong>Kisah sepasang anak kembar yang terpisah, dan bertemu kembali di masa depan. Sebagai ratu dan pengawalnya. /"Aku rela mati demi ratu-ku."/ Chara Death. AU! Full Summary Inside! OC. From Aku no Meshitsukai by Kagamine Len.

**Summary (lengkap) :  
><strong>Fujisaki Nadeshiko dan Fujisaki Nagihiko adalah sepasang anak kembar beda gender yang berpisah di masa kecil karena keegoisan orang tua mereka. Nadeshiko dijadikan ratu, sementara Nagihiko dibuang. Setelah mereka dewasa, Nagihiko kembali bertemu Nadeshiko, tapi sebagai pengawal dan ratu. Demi nama baik Sang Ratu, maka fakta bahwa mereka anak kembar dirahasiakan dari umum, tetapi mereka tetap berlaku selayaknya anak kembar jika hanya berdua. Dimulailah kisah mereka yang mengharukan, menyedihkan, juga tragis. AU! Inspired by Aku no Meshitsukai by Kagamine Len with many changing. No Chara Death, OC Death! Insert song : Aku no Meshitsukai. OC!

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit  
>Aku no Meshitsukai © Akuno-P, Kagamine Len<br>Boku wa Meshitsukai to Futago © Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori

**Character :  
><strong>Nadeshiko/Nagihiko F.

**Genre :  
><strong>Family & Hurt/Comfort

**A/N :  
><strong>Another Shugo Chara! Padahal yang lain belum kelar. Ehehe.. *evil smile* Sebenernya udah lama pingin bikin dari lagu Aku no Meshitsukai, tapi ga tau mau pake karakter apa sama fandom apa. 'Kan jarang ada tokoh kembar. Paling Len-Rin, Mikuo-Miku, Meito-Meiko, Luki-Luka, Dell-Haku, dll dari Vocaloid. Tapi di Vocaloid udah pasaran. Di Naruto cuma ada Yamanaka Ino yang mirip Deidara, tapi itu juga udah ada. Harry Potter.. Emang ada ya? Kepikiran Shugo Chara deh. Nyari tokohnya ga ketemu. Jadi pake aja Nadeshiko sama Nagihiko. Jadi mereka tuh kembar beneran, bukannya cuma satu orang. Insert lyric Aku no Meshitsukai, tapi ga semua. Terus ada kata-kata yang diubah dikit di lagunya, nyocokin. Inget nih, cerita Aku no Meshitsukai sama fic ini ga semuanya sama, jadi pemeran Miku di fic ini ga mati dan ga terpaksa bertunangan dengan pemeran Kaito. Untuk pemeran Len, _check it out_. RnR please!

**~O~**

Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
>Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane<br>Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
>Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa<p>

**~O~**

_We were born into the world carrying others expectations__  
><em>_And blessed by the sound of the church's bells__  
><em>_By the adults own convenient arrangement__  
><em>_Our future was split into two_

**~O~**

Dua orang anak kecil duduk bersama di sebuah taman bunga. Salah satunya anak perempuan, dan satu lagi laki-laki. Rambut mereka berwarna ungu tua panjang dan mata mereka berwarna coklat kekuningan. Tepatnya, mereka berdua anak kembar.

Anak perempuan bernama Fujisaki Nadeshiko itu tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk lingkaran di tangannya. Sementara anak laki-laki bernama Fujisaki Nagihiko itu memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Jadi! Ini untukmu, Nagi-_chan_!" seru Nadeshiko riang sambil memberikan apa yang dibuatnya tadi. Mahkota yang terbuat dari ranting dan bunga.

Nagihiko menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Bagus! Arigatou, Shiko-_chan_!" Nagihiko memperhatikan mahkota sederhana buatan adik kembarnya itu. Cukup rapi dan bagus untuk ukuran anak kecil berumur 6 tahun seperti mereka. Ini bisa dibilang hari terakhir mereka bersama, karena kemarin mereka sempat mendengar ayah mereka berkata, 'Nadeshiko akan kubawa ke kerajaan. Kau ambil saja Nagihiko. Akan kujadikan Nadeshiko ratu agar aku kaya!' Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ayah mereka.

"Nadeshiko, cepat kemari." Ayah mereka menarik Nadeshiko paksa lalu membawanya ke sebuah kereta kuda.

"AH! Tidak mau! Nagi-_chaaaan_! Nagihikooo!" seru Nadeshiko memberontak dan berusaha menuju Nagihiko.

"Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko berusaha mengejar Nadeshiko, tapi ia ditahan ibu mereka. Ia bisa melihat Nadeshiko dimasukkan kedalam kereta kuda itu secara paksa. Baik Nagihiko maupun Nadeshiko menangis karena tidak mau berpisah.

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan_, Nagihiko. Ini semua karena salah _Kaa-chan_.. Andaikan _Kaa-chan_ tidak sakit-sakitan begini, pasti _Tou-chan_ tidak akan menceraikan _Kaa-chan_ dan membawa Nadeshiko pergi.. Gomenasai.." bisik ibunya sedih di telinga Nagihiko.

"Huaaa.. Shiko-_chaaan_.." isak Nagihiko.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, tepatnya 16 tahun kemudian, sesuai perkataan ayah mereka, Nadeshiko menjadi ratu. Namanya dikenal masyarakat luas sebagai seorang ratu terkadang bersikap egois karena ia terbiasa di didik dengan keras, sehingga kini ia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membalas masa kecilnya yang penuh kekangan. Sedangkan Nagihiko menjadi anak buangan sejak ibunya meninggal. Semenjak ibunya meningal, Nagihiko berusaha keras. Ia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan bekerja dimanapun ada pekerjaan.

Kini, Nagihiko memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan di istana. Katanya istana membutuhkan seorang pelayan sekaligus pengawal untuk Sang Ratu. Herannya, walau pekerjaan ini gajinya cukup tinggi, tidak banyak yang melamar. Kebanyakan sungkan bertemu Sang Ratu karena takut akan menjadi korban keegoisannya yang kadang muncul.

Nagihiko diterima, dan ia dipersilahkan untuk menemui Sang Ratu. Jantung Nagihiko berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu kembarannya. Apakah masih sama, ataukah ia berubah? Rambut Nagihiko digerai dan masih tetap panjang. Ia tidak mau memotongnya karena rambut panjangnyalah yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kembarannya.

"Permisi, _Oujo-sama_. Saya membawa pengawal baru untuk _Oujo-sama_." ujar pengawal bernama Sanjou Kairi yang mengantar Nagihiko sopan. Sang Ratu tidak menghadap mereka, sehingga Nagihiko maupun Sang Ratu tidak bisa saling melihat. Ia memakai kimono berwarna pink, putih, dan ungu. Juga semacam selendang menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ dengan bunga Sakura ungu yang banyak. *silahkan lihat Chara Nari : Yamaito Maihime* (Kenapa Nadeshiko disebut 'Sang Ratu'? Pingin aja. Hehe.. #dordordor)

"Ya, tolong tinggalkan kami." Suara perempuan yang feminin terdengar, membuat Nagihiko makin berdebar karena suara itu tetap tidak berubah dari kecil.

"Hai, _Oujo-sama_. Saya undur diri." Kairi membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Kairi sudah benar-benar keluar, Nagihiko sengaja menundukkan tubuhnya. Selain agar terlihat sopan, ia juga ingin memberi kejutan pada kembarannya itu. Sang Ratu menghadapnya dan sedikit mengernyit melihat rambut ungu Nagihiko, lalu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Nagihiko tersenyum kecil, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, _Oujo-sama_. _Osashiburi_, Shiko-_chan_." jawab Nagihiko sambil tersenyum menatap Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko terperangah, lalu ia berlari dan menerjang Nagihiko sampai mereka berdua terjatuh bersama.

Nadeshiko sampai menangis bahagia, tapi ia tidak bersuara. Walau begitu, Nagihiko dapat merasakan air mata Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Nagihiko pun balas memeluk Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling menatap, lalu saling menyatukan dahi mereka.

"_Osashiburi desu_, Shiko-_chan_."

"_Okaeri_, Nagi-_chan_."

**~O~**

Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
>Machi de mikaketa momo no ano ko<br>Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
>Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita<p>

**~O~**

_When I went out to our neighboring nation,__  
><em>_I saw a girl of pink in a town.__  
><em>_Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,__  
><em>_I fell in love with her at first sight._

**~O~**

Nagihiko, yang telah resmi menjadi pengawal Ratu Kerajaan Ungu (atau Kerajaan Fujisaki) alias Nadeshiko sejak sebulan lalu, kini menjalankan tugas, yaitu pergi ke Kerajaan Emas (atau Kerajaan Hotori) untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting. Ia memakai pakaian khas pengawal dan sebuah topi yang melindunginya dari panas.

Nagihiko memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Kerajaan Hotori memang tidak berupa Emas seperti namanya, hanya saja kerajaan ini dipenuhi warna emas, makanya sering disebut 'Kerajaan Emas'. Seperti Kerajaan Fujisaki yang dipenuhi warna ungu hingga disebut 'Kerajaan Ungu'. Saat asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya, angin bertiup dan membawa topi Nagihiko.

"Ah, topiku!"

Topi itu mendarat di kaki seorang gadis yang manis. Rambutnya pink lembut dan matanya kuning keemasan. Berbeda dengan gadis lain di kerajaan itu yang rambutnya kuning cerah dan matanya kuning kecoklatan. Gadis itu berlari ke arah Nagihiko sambil memegang topi itu. "Ini topimu 'kan, _Otoko-san_?"

"A-ah.. I-iya.. Arigatou. Etto.. Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"K-kenapa rambut _Ojou-sama_ berwarna pink dan mata _Ojou-sama_ kuning keemasan? _Ojou-sama_ tidak seperti penghuni kerajaan ini.."

"Ahaha! Kukira apa.. Aku berasal dari Kerajaan Pink, bukan kerajaan ini. Aku tinggal di sini sampai minggu depan, dan akan pindah ke sini bulan depan! Soalnya bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan tunanganku yang penghuni kerajaan ini, lagipula walau kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal, adikku bisa menggantikan mereka. Ah, namaku Hinamori Amu. Paggil saja Amu, pakai suffix _chan_ juga boleh kok. Siapa nama _Otoko-san_?"

"Saya Fujisaki Nagihiko, dari Kerajaan Ungu."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal! Nagihiko ya? _Yoroshiku ne_, Nagihiko! Sudah dulu ya, tunanganku memanggilku!" Amu tersenyum manis, lalu berlari ke arah pemuda berambut keemasan yang tadi ada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itulah tunangannya. Amu melambai pada Nagihiko, lalu pergi bersama tunangannya.

"Hinamori Amu.. Hinamori? Berarti, dia.. Putri Kerajaan Pink, alias Kerajaan Hinamori.. Dan pemuda tadi itu, tunangannya, bukankah itu Hotori Tadase, Pangeran Kerajaan Emas ini? Berarti, dia yang harus kutemui nanti di istana ya?"

Sejak melihatnya pertama kali, Nagihiko telah jatuh cinta padanya, Putri Kerajaan Hinamori bernama Hinamori Amu. Walau ia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, karena ia hanya seorang pengawal dan Amu adalah seorang putri yang telah bertunangan dengan Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori. Namun Nagihiko telah memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai Amu walau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Sayang, ia tidak tahu.. Bahwa jatuh cinta pada tunangan Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori adalah hal yang akan benar-benar menghancurkannya..

**~O~**

Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
>Keshite hoshii to negau nara<br>Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou  
>Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai..<p>

**~O~**

_However, your highness the queen wish__  
><em>_the girl be erased from the world,__  
><em>_so I shall fulfill your wish.__  
><em>_But just why do my tears keep falling?_

**~O~**

Di Kerajaan Fujisaki..

"_Oujo-sama_, saya sudah kembali." ujar Nagihiko di ruangan Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko menatap Nagihiko dengan sayu. Di tangannya ada sebuah bingkai foto dengan foto seorang pemuda yang kelihatan tampan, tapi juga manis. Rambutnya keemasan dan matanya merah _mahony_. Di sampingnya ada gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan mata coklat muda. "Nagi-_chan_.. Tidak perlu formal begitu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Memang status kita sebagai anak kembar dirahasiakan, tapi jika tidak ada siapa-siapa, bersikaplah biasa." ujar Nadeshiko.

"Ah, baiklah Shiko-_chan_."

"_Ne_, Nagi-_chan_, bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Lancar kok. Pangeran di Kerajaan Hotori terkenal juga ya? Kulihat perempuan di Kerajaan Hotori, hampir semua menjadi fansnya. Bahkan ada lumayan banyak perempuan Kerajaan Fujisaki ini yang juga menjadi fans-nya." ujar Nagihiko dengan sedikit tertawa untuk menyembunyikan sedikit rasa tidak sukanya karena Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori adalah tunangan orang yang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Nadeshiko. "S-Shiko-_chan_? _Daijoubu ka_?"

Nadeshiko menghapus air matanya, lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum. "_Daijoubu_. Hanya kemasukan debu kok. Oh iya, kudengar Pangeran itu sudah punya tunangan 'kan? Berarti sia-sia dong mereka semua menjadi fans Hotori-_kun_."

"T-tunangan ya? I-iya, namanya Hinamori Amu, Putri Kerajaan Hinamori atau Kerajaan Pink. Kurasa cukup wajar kalau dia yang jadi tunangan Hotori-_sama_, sebab dia itu cantik, cocok dengan Hotori-_sama_ yang tampan."

"Hiks.." Nadeshiko sedikit terisak.

"Shiko-_chan_?"

"Hiks.. Nagi-_chan_.. Kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku 'kan?"

"T-tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Kumohon.. Singkirkan dia.. Singkirkan Hinamori Amu dari dunia ini!"

DEG!

"Shiko-_chan_! Atas dasar apa Shiko-_chan_ memutuskan untuk membunuh orang tidak bersalah? Shiko-_chan_ yang kukenal.. Sama sekali tidak seperti ini!"

"AKU MEMBENCINYA! Aku duluan yang mencintai Hotori-_kun_! Tapi kenapa dia yang mendapatkannya? Aku sudah mencintai Hotori-_kun_ sejak 10 tahun lalu! Sedangkan dia baru bertemu Hotori-_kun_ setengah tahun lalu! ITU TIDAK ADIL!" seru Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko hanya bisa terpaku mendengar pernyataan Nadeshiko yang kini menangis. Foto di tangan Nadeshiko adalah foto Hotori Tadase, Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori saat berumur 14 tahun. Sedangkan di sebelahnya adalah Nadeshiko sendiri saat berumur 13 tahun. Dulu mereka berdua adalah sahabat, Tadase selalu menganggap Nadeshiko sebagai adiknya sendiri. Pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Nadeshiko masih menjadi putri pemurung yang selalu memikirkan Nagihiko, Tadase melihatnya dan menghiburnya.

"Shiko-_chan_, apa.. Apakah Shiko-_chan_ yakin?"

"Hiks.. Tentu saja.."

Nagihiko menunduk. Ia ingin membahagiakan Nadeshiko, tapi ia tidak ingin Amu mati. Akhinya, Nagihiko mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa. "_Boku wa sore ni kotae yo 'hai', Oujo-sama.._" (Aku harus menjawabnya 'ya', Yang Mulia Ratu..)

Ia membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Nagihiko menuju kamarnya dan mendekam, berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin membuat Shiko-_chan_ bahagia! Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Amu-_chan_ mati begitu saja.." gumam Nagihiko. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sudah menetes dari matanya.

"Ah! Kenapa aku menangis?" Nagihiko menghapus air matanya, tapi air mata itu terus keluar. Akhirnya Nagihiko membiarkannya. Ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Nagihiko menyayangi saudari kembarnya dan tahu penderitaannya sejak ia dibawa oleh ayah mereka. Nagihiko ingin membahagiakannya. Tapi Nagihiko juga mencintai gadis yang dibenci saudarinya dan tahu kalau ia tidak bersalah. Nagihiko juga sangat ingin membuatnya bahagia. Mana yang harus ia pilih? Kebahagiaan Nadeshiko, atau kebahagiaannya sendiri? Membiarkan Amu mati dan Nadeshiko bahagia atau Amu hidup dan Nadeshiko menderita?

Pilihan yang sulit.. Sangat sulit..

Beberapa saat setelah Nagihiko merenung, akhirnya ia pun sudah memutuskan. "Kebahagiaan Shiko-_chan_ adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Meski aku membuang kebahagiaan diriku sendiri dan harus membunuh orang tidak bersalah.. Meski aku harus melumuri tanganku dengan darah dan menjadi orang yang kejam.." gumam Nagihiko. Kemudian ia menunduk dan menghapus air matanya, lalu berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya. '_Gomenasai, Amu_-_chan.. Aishiteru.. Demo, demi Oujo-sama.._'

Nagihiko menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya yang berwarna hitam, lalu pergi ke kamar Nadeshiko. "_Oujo-sama_, saya akan pergi ke Kerajaan Hotori. Jaga diri _Oujo-sama_ selama saya pergi.. Saya akan memenuhi keinginan _Oujo-sama_." kata Nagihiko sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Nagihiko.. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin.."

"_Daijoubu da yo_. Pada akhirnya, aku tetaplah pelayanmu, meski kita memiliki hubungan darah."

Nagihiko pun meninggalkan istana itu, lalu segera menuju ke Kerajaan Hotori yang jaraknya 2 jam berjalan kaki. Sesampainya ia di sana, ia mengirimkan pesan ke Amu. Bagaimana caranya? Yah, Nagihiko tahu kalau Amu tinggal di istana karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah putri Kerajaan Hinamori dan tunangan pangeran Kerajaan Hotori. Lalu ia tinggal mengirimkan satu burung merpati yang ia bawa dengan membawa pesan agar Amu menemuinya di hutan.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, mereka telah bertemu di hutan Kerajaan Hotori. "_Gomen_ karena lama, Nagihiko. Aku harus menyelinap dari istana. Jadi, _doushite_?" tanya Amu. Nagihiko menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat pisau belati yang ia pegang di balik tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Amu menjadi sayu. "Ah, benar juga. Aku baru ingat. Nagihiko dari Kerajaan Fujisaki dan pengawal Nadeshiko-_oujo_ 'kan? Aku tahu kalau Nadeshiko-_oujo_ membenciku karena ia juga mencintai Tadase-_kun_. Jadi, panggilanmu ini.. Pasti karena ingin membunuhku atas perintah Nadeshiko-_oujo_. Iya, 'kan?"

Tubuh Nagihiko menegang. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan belati itu dan ia sendiri juga jatuh berlutut. "_Gomen_! _Hontō ni gomenasai_, Hinamori-_sama_!" seru Nagihiko.

Amu berlutut di depan Nagihiko lalu memeluk kepalanya. "Nagi.. Kenapa minta maaf? Dengar.. Aku tahu kalau selama ini Nadeshiko-_oujo_ menderita. Aku tahu kalau Nadeshiko-_oujo_ memiiki saudara kembar laki-laki yang terpisah darinya ketika ia masih belia. Dan Tadase-_kun_ lah yang menghiburnya. Jadi aku tahu kalau sekarang Nadeshiko-_oujo_ pantas bahagia. Hanya saja.. Aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan Tadasek-_kun_ yang kucintai. Nagihiko, bunuh saja aku. Karena kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Mata Nagihiko terbelalak. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Aku punya rencana. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu sementara waktu dan membawa kabar palsu tentang kematianmu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang rencana ini kecuali pada Hotori-_sama_ dan Hinamori Ami-_sama_. Bagaimana?"

Amu terdiam. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Lagipula.. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta balasanmu, karena kamu sudah memiliki Hotori-_sama_, dan aku hanyalah seorang pengawal.."

"Nagihiko.." Mata Amu berkaca-kaca. "_Arigatou_.. Kumohon, jangan memanggilku Hinamori-_sama_. Panggil saja Amu-_chan_."

Nagihiko tersenyum kecil, lalu tanpa peringatan mencium singkat dahi Amu. "Tunggulah di sebuah pondok dekat sini. Di sana ada sahabatmu yang namanya Yuiki Yaya-_san_. Ia akan menemanimu sampai akhir waktu kebohongan ini, aku sudah memberitahunya tentang rencanaku. Hotori-_sama_ juga akan kuberitahu sekarang. _Matta ne_.. Amu-_chan_."

Iapun berlari meninggalkan Amu. Tujuannya adalah istana Hotori. Sesampainya di istana itu, ia menyelinap ke kamar Tadase. Bukan kamarnya sih, tapi depan pintu kamar. Nagihiko mengetuk pintunya, dan tak ama kemudian seorang pemuda berambut keemasan dengan mata merah _mahony_ membuka pintunya. Hotori Tadase, Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori. Nagihiko lekas membungkuk hormat.

"_Shitsureishimasu_, _Ouji-sama_." (Kok ga Chara Change ya? Readers : INI 'KAN **AU**!)

"_Dare_?"

"_Boku wa_ Fujisaki Nagihiko. Saya datang dari Kerajaan Fujisaki dan ingin menyampaikan pesan rahasia pada _Ouji-sama_. Tunangan _Ouji-sama_ yang bernama Hinamori Amu tengah bersembunyi di pondok kecil di hutan bersama Yuiki Yaya-_san_. Ratu Kerajaan Fujisaki tempat saya berasal ingin membunuhnya karena iri padanya, dan saya ditugaskan untuk melaksanakannya. Tapi saya tidak bisa membunuh Hinamori-_sama_ yang tidak bersalah, maka saya menyembunyikan Hinamori-_sama_. Saya hanya akan memberitahukan hal ini pada _Ouji-sama_ dan Hinamori Ami-_sama_, adik Hinamori Amu-_sama_ serta Hinamori Amu-_sama_ sendiri juga Yuki Yaya-_san_. Saya mohon jangan membenci _Oujo-sama_, ia hanya dibutakan oleh keiriannya pada Hinamori-_sama_. Saya juga memohon agar anda merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang. Dan sekarang Hinamori-_sama_ menunggu anda."

Tadase terpaku. Berita yang disampaikan Nagihiko seperti mimpi untuknya. "_C-chotto matte_. Kau bilang Kerajaan Fujisaki? Ratunya 'kan.. Fujisaki Nadeshiko, sahabatku sendiri? Lalu, kenapa ia mau membunuh Amu-_chan_?"

"Saya mohon jangan kaget atau menghindari _Oujo-sama_, atau malah membencinya. Karena sebenarnya _Oujo-sama_ sudah mencintai _Ouji-sama_ sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dan benci pada Hinamori-_sama_ yang menjadi tunangan _Ouji-sama_."

".. Nadeshiko.. Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Fujisaki-_kun_. Tidak perlu memanggilku _Ouji-sama_. Kau sendiri sederajat denganku 'kan?"

"Tidak, saya hanyalah seorang pelayan, _Ouji-sama_."

Tadase tersenyum ganjil. "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan berganti pakaian, lalu antarkan aku ke tempat Amu-_chan_."

**Skip~**

"Fujisaki-_kun_, bisa jelaskan bagaimana Amu-_chan_ bisa di hutan?"

"Tadi ia saya panggil ke hutan dan membicarakan tentang rencana saya, _Ouji-sama_."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Ouji-sama_. Kau itu sederajat denganku, karena seharusnya kau adalah Pangeran Kerajaan Fujisaki. Fujisaki Nagihiko, saudara kembar Fujisaki Nadeshiko yang terpisah ketika kalian masih berumur 6 tahun. Bertemu lagi satu bulan yang lalu sebagai Ratu dan Pengawal. Benar 'kan?"

Nagihiko terbelalak kaget. "B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari Nadeshiko sendiri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Panggil saja aku Tadase atau Hotori."

"Aa, tidak kusangka Shiko-_chan_ memberitahumu. Baiklah, Hotori-_kun_."

**Di Tempat Amu..**

"Tadase-_kun_!"

Amu langsung meloncat ke pelukan Tadase. "Woa, Amu-_chan_, kau berat." Amu melepaskan Tadase sambil cemberut. Tadase tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Amu pelan, yang disambut wajah merah Amu.

"Tadase-_chi_, kenapa Shiko-_chi_ tega mau membunuh Amu-_chi_?" tanya gadis yang berambut coklat diikat dua di samping Amu, yaitu Yuiki Yaya.

"Masalah orang dewasa, Yuiki-_san_. Kalau kau sudah 17 tahun, baru aku akan memberitahumu." ujar Tadase.

"Huuh.. Tadase-_chi_ _nggak_ asyik! Padahal aku sudah 15 tahun!" kata Yaya kesal.

Nagihiko tersenyum melihat mereka. "Setelah ini, tolong _minna-tachi_ pindah ke rumah kecil yang ada di hutan Kerajaan Fujisaki. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di sana. Kalian bisa menunggangi kuda yang sudah kupersiapkan 20 meter dari sini. Kalau kalian menetap di Kerajaan Hotori, kalian mudah ditemukan. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Oujo-sama_ pasti menungguku. Aku sudah mengirim surat pada Hinamori Ami-_sama_ tentang rencana ini. Hotori-_kun_, bisa 'kan membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Amu-_chan_ dan Yaya-_chan_ setiap hari? Untuk masalah pakaian, aku sudah menyiapkannya di lemari yang ada di rumah sana. Sedangkan untuk mandi, di rumah itu nanti ada dua kamar mandi. Tapi hanya ada dua kamar tidur, jadi kalau seandainya Hotori-_kun_ menginap di sana, ada yang harus berdua. Ini peta menuju rumah itu. Nah, _shitsureishimasu_."

"_Arigatou_, Nagihiko(-_chi_)/Fujisaki-_kun_!"

**~O~**

Kimi wa Oujo, Boku wa Meshitsukai  
>Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago<br>'Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo'  
>Kimi wa warau, mujaki ni warau<p>

**~O~**

_You're the Queen, I'm your Servant  
><em>_We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate__  
><em>_'Today's snack will be brioche'__  
><em>_You happily smile, with such innocence._

Nagihiko pun kembali ke Kerajaan Fujisaki dengan lega. Kini sudah jam 6 pagi. Sesampainya Nagihiko di Kerajaan Fujisaki, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Sebelum masuk istana, Nagihiko melumuri dirinya dengan darah babi hutan.

"_Tadaima_."

"N-Nagihiko!" seru Nadeshiko ketakutan melihat Nagihiko yang berlumuran darah.

"_Gomen ne_, aku sudah mengagetkanmu. _Daijoubu_, aku ganti pakaian dulu ya, Shiko-_chan_." Nagihiko meninggalkan ruangan Nadeshiko dan menuju kamarnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika di permukaan kulitmu ada darah, darah apapun itu.

"Syukurlah.. Aku menemukan cara agar Shiko-_chan_ bahagia tanpa membunuh Amu-_chan_." gumam Nagihiko sambil berganti pakaian. Kini ia memakai pakaian pelayannya yang biasa ia pakai. Setelahnya ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil _brioche_ kesukaan Nadeshiko, lalu membawanya ke ruangan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Shiko-_chan_, makanan kecil hari ini _brioche_."

Nadeshiko tersenyum, lalu tertawa senang. Nagihiko pun tersenyum kecil melihat senyuman Nadeshiko yang nampak begitu _innocent_. Nampaknya Nadeshiko bahagia karena menganggap Amu telah mati. Dan Nagihiko-pun bahagia karena ia berhasil membuat Nadeshiko bahagia tanpa perlu membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

**~O~**

Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
>Ikareru kokumintachi no te de<br>Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
>Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou<p>

**~O~**

_Very soon this kingdom will end__  
><em>_at the hands of the enraged people.__  
><em>_If this is what they call "retribution",__  
><em>_then let me take upon myself to defy it._

**~O~**

**Seminggu Kemudian..**

Berita kematian _palsu_ Amu sudah menyebar. Rakyat Kerajaan Hinamori, Kerajaan Hotori, dan juga Kerajaan Mashiro murka dan ingin menyingkirkan Nadeshiko. Kerajaan Mashiro, atau Kerajaan Kuning dipimpin oleh seorang Putri yang berkedudukan sama dengan Ratu. Namanya Mashiro Rima. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Amu, namun ia tidak tahu kalau berita kematian Amu itu palsu.

Mereka semua mengadakan 'revolusi' untuk membunuh Nadeshiko. Setengah dari Kerajaan Fujisaki juga ikut mereka karena mereka-pun sebenarnya membenci Nadeshiko yang seringkali bertindak egois. Nagihiko mengetahui hal itu, dan ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

**~O~**

"Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"  
>"Kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"<br>"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
>"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"<p>

**~O~**

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."__  
><em>_"Wear them and immediately start escaping."__  
><em>_"It's fine. We're twins after all."__  
><em>_"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

**~O~**

Nagihiko menuju Nadeshiko sambil membawa pakaian pelayannya. Ia sendiri memakai salah satu kimono ungu-pink-putih (bayangin Yamato Maihime lagi, tapi rambut digerai) milik Nadeshiko sehingga ia persis Nadeshiko, kecuali untuk gaya rambutnya. "Ini, pakailah pakaianku. Kenakan mereka dan mulailah kabur dari sini. Tidak apa, kita ini 'kan kembar. Tidak ada yang akan bisa membedakan kita."

"Nagi-_chan_.. _Doushite_?"

Nagihiko tersenyum padanya. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian. "Dengar.. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menjalankan perintah _Oujo-sama_. Sebenarnya.. Hinamori Amu masih hidup bersama Hotori Tadase dan sahabatnya, Yuiki Yaya di sebuah rumah untuk sementara. Kumohon.. Hilangkan dendam dan keirianmu terhadapnya. Dia tidak bersalah.. Juga kumohon mulailah lupakan Hotori Tadase.. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada mereka, agar mereka mau menerimamu. Ini peta menuju rumah mereka. Tinggallah bersama mereka untuk sementara."

"K-kalau dia masih hidup, kenapa aku harus dibunuh?"

"Karena mereka tidak tahu hal itu. Tidak apa, aku sudah siap kok. Pergilah ke rumah mereka."

"Ukh.. BAIKLAH! TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MATI! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Cepat keluar, Fujisaki Nadeshiko!"

**~O~**

Boku wa Oujo, Kimi wa Toubousha  
>Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago<br>Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
>Boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru<p>

**~O~**

_I'm the queen, and you're the fugitive__  
><em>_We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate__  
><em>_If they must call you evil__  
><em>_Then me too, because we have the same blood_

**~O~**

Nagihiko mendorong Nadeshiko ke dalam lemari besar di ruangan itu. "Karena aku menyayangimu, mencintai Amu-_chan_, menghargai Hotori-_kun_, serta rela melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mencium dahi Nadeshiko cepat, lalu ia melepas kunciran rambut serta karangan bunga sakura ungu di rambut Nadeshiko dan menutup pintu lemari itu. Nadeshiko terpaku mendengar kata-kata Nagihiko. Dari celah lemari, ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku rela mati demi ratu-ku." ujar Nagihiko sambil membelakangi lemari itu.

Nagihiko mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda seperti Nadeshiko, lalu memasang karangan bunga sakura ungu di samping ikatan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang perempuan yang memakai _armor_ berwarna merah dan rambutnya berwarna kuning ikal panjang sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arah Nagihiko.

'_Dia.. Rima-chan? Mashiro Rima-chan, temanku semasa kecil 'kan? Hmp.. Jadi Rima-chan yang akan membunuhku.. Daijoubu, jika Shiko-chan bahagia._' batin Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko, kau ditangkap karena telah membunuh Putri Kerajaan Hinamori yang merupakan tunangan Pangeran Kerajaan Hotori!" seru Rima.

Dengan senyum kecil, Nagihiko melipat kedua tangannya. "_Je ne faire peur à pas. Prendre moi._" ujar Nagihiko dalam bahasa Prancis yang sering Nadeshiko gunakan dengan tegas. (Aku tidak takut. Bawa aku.)

Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu menangkap Nagihiko. Nadeshiko yang bersembunyi di lemari itu ingin keluar dan berteriak pada mereka agar mereka tidak menyentuh Nagihiko, melainkan membawanya saja. Tapi ketika ia melihat Nagihiko tersenyum padanya, Nadeshiko hanya bisa mematung.

Setelah Nagihiko dibawa pergi, perlahan Nadeshiko keluar dari lemari itu. Rambut ungu panjangnya yang tadi tertahan di atas karena tertekan dinding lemari langsung jatuh terurai. "Nagi-_chan_.." lirih Nadeshiko. Air matanya mulai menetes. Ia langsung berlari ke arah rumah tempat Amu, Tadase, dan Yaya berada.

Tapi di tengah jalan di hutan, ia terjatuh sambil menangis. "Hiks.. Nagi-_chan_.." isak Nadeshiko. Kemudian ia merasakan ada dua orang yang memegang tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Dua orang itu sangat dikenali oleh Nadeshiko.

"_Daijoubu_, Nadeshiko-_oujo_?" tanya seorang dari keduanya yang merupakan perempuan.

"_Ikuo_, Nadeshiko. Kita harus segera ke rumah di sana." ujar salah satunya lagi yang merupakan laki-laki.

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba Nadeshiko memeluk yang perempuan sampai keduanya terjatuh. "_Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_ karena aku berniat membunuhmu! _Gomenasai_ karena aku menyuruh Nagihiko untuk membunuhmu, Hinamori-_san_!" seru Nadeshiko.

Hinamori Amu, perempuan yang Nadeshiko peluk itu balas memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Panggil saja aku Amu, ya?"

"Hotori-_kun_, _gomenasai mo_! Tapi, kumohon.. Selamatkan Nagihiko!" pinta Nadeshiko.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Fujisaki-_kun_? Walau kita menunjukkan Amu-_chan_ pada mereka, mereka bisa saja menganggap kalau Amu-_chan_ ini palsu agar kita dapat menyelamatkan Fujisaki-_kun_." kata Hotori Tadase, lelaki itu.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya." ujar suara perempuan dari belakang Tadase.

"_K-Kimi wa?_" tanya Nadeshiko.

"Ah, _Onee-sama_!" seru Amu.

"_Onee-sama_, sejak kapan _Onee-sama_ kembali dari Prancis? Lalu dimana _Onii-sama_?" tanya Tadase.

"_Ochitsuite_! Aku datang tadi pagi. Kudengar saudara kembar Fujisaki-_oujo_ ditangkap dan akan dihukum mati nanti, pukul 3 sore. Aku sudah tahu kisahnya kok. Aku akan menyelamatkan Fujisaki-_san_ segera. Kalian tunggu saja." ujar perempuan yang dipanggil _Onee-sama_ itu. Ia memiliki rambut kuning keemasan yang panjangnya sepinggang, lurus. Persis Nadeshiko, kecuali warnanya. Matanya merah _mahony_, nyaris pink dan bercahaya. Ia memakai kimono khas Kerajaan Hotori dan sebuah mahkota yang mirip milik Tadase.

Dia tersenyum pada Nadeshiko. "Fujisaki-_oujo_, tukarlah pakaianmu dengan pakaianku sekarang." Meski Nadeshiko bingung, tapi akhirnya keduanya bertukar pakaian. Nadeshiko kini memakai kimono khas Kerajaan Hotori dan mahkotanya. Kimono itu persis kimono yang dipakai Amu sekarang. Sedangkan perempuan itu memakai pakaian pelayan Nagihiko. Kemudian perempuan itu memasang sesuatu di matanya, kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu Fujisaki Nagihiko di sini, dan jangan lupa untuk datang ke tempat eksekusi jam 3 nanti dengan penyamaran. Sekarang sudah jam 2, jadi begitu Nagihiko datang, lekaslah pergi. Lalu, tentang _Onii-sama_ **mu**, ia sudah meninggal kemarin karena sakit. Dan aku akan melakukan ini untuk_nya_."

**Di Tempat Nagihiko..**

"Shiko-_chan_, kuharap kau bahagia." bisik Nagihiko di selnya. Kemudian ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari atas. Nagihiko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang di celah dinding itu. Ia berhasil masuk dari celah itu, lalu bicara pada Nagihiko.

"Dengar, tukar pakaianmu dengan pakaianku, lalu lekas menuju kembaranmu. Aku akan menggantikanmu di sini."

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Fujisaki Nadeshiko membutuhkanmu, Fujisaki Nagihiko! Aku sudah mengecat rambut keemasanku dengan warna ungu sehingga persis kalian, sedangkan mata _mahony_-ku sudah kututupi dengan _contact lens_ coklat muda. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kita."

Mereka berdua pun bertukar pakaian, lalu perempuan itu mengikat rambutnya seperti Nadeshiko dengan karangan bunga sakura ungu yang ada. "Pergilah, temui Nadeshiko. Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya Nagihiko. Iya 'kan?"

Ia mendorong Nagihiko keluar dari celah dinding yang lumayan lebar di atas, kemudian Nagihiko berlari ke arah hutan. Setelah ia memasuki hutan, ia melihat Nadeshiko, Amu, dan Tadase tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"SHIKO-_CHAN_!"

"Eh?"

Nagihiko berlari kearah Nadeshiko dan memeluknya. "Nagi-_chan_? Bagaimana kau bisa kabur?" tanya Nadeshiko kaget.

"Seorang perempuan aneh datang menolongku. Katanya warna asli matanya merah _mahony_, tapi ia tutupi dengan _contact lens_ coklat muda. Ia juga bilang warna asli rambutnya keemasan, tapi ia cat ungu demi membebaskanku. Dia bilang dia akan menggantikanku dieksekusi." jelas Nagihiko.

"A-APA? DIA MENGGANTIKANMU?" seru Tadase dan Amu bersamaan.

"I-iya.. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, dia memaksaku untuk digantikan.."

Tadase dan Amu langsung memakai jubah bertudung yang warnanya coklat tua, lalu menyuruh kembaran itu juga memakainya. Kemudain mereka berempat berlari ke tempat eksekusi itu dilaksanakan. 10 menit lagi, eksekusi dimulai. Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko bingung, siapa perempuan itu? Kenapa Amu dan Tadase panik? Tapi mereka mengikutinya. 2 menit lagi.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berempat menerobos kerumunan sampai berada di tempat paling depan. Perempuan itu, yang tengah dipancung dan di atasnya ada pemenggal, melihat mereka dan tersenyum pada mereka, lalu mengatakan, "Berbahagialah kalian berempat, bersama-sama.."

Kemudian ia menyeringai palsu, dan mengucapkan, "_Ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa.._"

JRASH!

Lehernya terpotong, kepalanya terlepas dan jatuh, membuat orang-orang berseru senang. Kecuali empat orang tadi. Tadase dan Amu berteriak _Onee-sama_ sambil menangis, tapi teriakan mereka tidak terdengar orang lain karena seruan-seruan orang-orang itu. Nadeshiko menangis takut di pelukan Nagihiko, sedangkan Nagihiko terbelalak ngeri.

Kemudian kerumunan itu bubar, menyisakan empat orang tersebut. "Hiks.. _Onee-sama_.."

"_G-gomen_, tapi sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" tanya Nagihiko.

Tadase ingin menjawab, tapi karena tubuhnya bergetar karena tangis, ia masih tidak sanggup menjawab. Amu memeluknya meski masih menangis, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Nagihiko. "Namanya Hotori Aori, kakak kandung Tadase-_kun_.. Kami berdua memanggilnya _Onee-sama_. Selama ini ia tinggal di Prancis bersama suaminya, Tsukiyomi Aoru. Kami berdua memanggilnya _Onii-sama_. Tadi, _Onee-sama_ mengatakan kalau _Onii-sama_ meninggal kemarin, jadi mungkin karena itu jugalah _Onee-sama_ memilih mati. Dia.. Memang orang yang sangat baik.. Kuat di fisik, namun lemah di hatinya.. Ia tidak pernah sanggup ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya.. Tapi ia sangat menyayangiku dan Tadase-_kun_, dan kamipun menyayanginya.. Hiks.."

Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko terbelalak kaget, kemudian mereka berdua menunduk dalam diam, menyisakan suara tangisan Tadase dan Amu yang kehilangan sosok kakak mereka. '_Ini salahku.. Andai aku yang dibunuh, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.._' batin Nadeshiko. Nagihiko yang tahu apa yang Nadeshiko pikirkan memeluknya erat.

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian..**

Kerajaan Fujisaki diteruskan oleh Nagihiko, sedangkan Nadeshiko tinggal bersama Tadase dan Amu yang sudah menikah. Nagihiko sendiri sudah menikah dengan Putri Kerajaan Mashiro, yakni Mashiro Rima yang membunuh Hotori Aori. Tadase dan Amu berusaha untuk memaafkan Rima, dan nampaknya sedikit berhasil.

Saat ini, Amu tengah mengandung anaknya dan Tadase yang pertama, sudah delapan bulan. Ia juga sudah menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Hotori, dengan Tadase sebagai Raja-nya. Rima juga mengandung anaknya dan Nagihiko yang pertama, sudah lima bulan. Namanya berubah menjadi Fujisaki Rima, dan ia menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Fujisaki dengan Nagihiko sebagai Raja-nya.

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Amu masih hidup, Nadeshiko masih hidup, dan yang terbunuh beberapa tahun silam adalah Hotori Aori. Mereka semua menyesal sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, namun apa boleh buat. Itu sudah terjadi.

Nadeshiko memiliki jabatan sebagai Putri Kerajaan Fujisaki dan Putri Kerajaan Hotori. (Amu meminta Tadase mengangkatnya sebagai Putri Kerajaan Hotori juga) Bukan Ratu, tapi Putri. Hanya saja dia tinggal di Kerajaan Hotori untuk menemani Amu yang kini menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Ia masih sering mengunjungi Kerajaan Fujisaki untuk bertemu dengan Nagihiko.

Hari ini, Nadeshiko pun pergi ke Kerajaan Fujisaki. Tapi ia menaiki kereta kuda bersama Amu, bukan berjalan kaki. Kalau naik kereta kuda, setengah jam perjalanan sudah sampai. "_Ne_, tidak apa-apa pergi-pergi dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Amu-_chan_?"

"_Daijoubu_! Aku masih bisa kok! Lagipula kelahirannya masih sebulan!"

"Tadase tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana berani dia memarahiku yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Kalaupun dia memarahiku, aku tinggal mengatakan 'Ternyata Ikuto lebih baik darimu.' dan dia akan langsung 'kalah'. Hihi.."

Ikuto, nama lengkapnya Tsukiyomi Ikuto, adalah adik dari Tsukiyomi Aoru, suami dari Hotori Aori yang juga sudah meninggal. Ikuto meneruskan Kerajaan Tsukiyomi atau Kerajaan Biru sebagai pengganti Aoru dan belum memiliki pasangan. Sering ke Kerajaan Hotori, dan rumornya sih suka sama Amu.

"Dasar iseng."

"Hihi.. Daripada Shiko sendiri, kapan mau nikah?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang pas nih. Lagipula.." Nadeshiko menatap Amu jahil.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Tadase-_kun_~"

"SHIKOOOOO!"

"Hehe.. Cuma bercanda kok!"

Nadeshiko tersenyum. '_Arigatou, Aori Onee-sama. Kematianmu tidak akan kami sia-siakan. Arigatou, Nagihiko. Karena dulu kamu menyembunyikan Amu-chan, kini aku bisa tertawa bersamanya. Arigatou, minna.._'

**OWARI**

SELESAI! Huaah.. Capek banget bikinnya~ Ending-nya ga jelas tuh. (nunjuk ke atas) Fic ini gaje juga ya. Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko beda orang.. Kishishi! Oh iya, nanti ada sequel-nya, pairing TADAMU! KYAA~ _ATASHI WA TADAMU GA DAISUKI!_

Tadase and Amu : _Arigatou_, Aori-_san_. ^^

Bagian penggantian Nagihiko dengan Aori itu mirip sama ending fic 'My Princess and My Sister' karya Ryu Kago dari fic Vocaloid 'kan? Tenang, Aori udah minta ijin ke Ryu-_kun_ buat 'minjem' ending-nya kok.

Utau : Btw, kenapa disini aku ga ada?

Aori-A (Aori-Author) : Ga tau perannya mau gimana, Utau-_chan_. ^^"

Kukai : Aku juga ga ada! TT^TT

Aori-A : Iya deh, nanti ada side story pair Kutau.. Tapi nyaris ga ada hubungannya sama fic ini. Hanya bagian yang 'tidak diceritakan'. Kayak lagu 'Shiro no Musume' di Evil Series gitu.

Kutau : HONTŌ?

Aori-A : Hai..

Tadase : Ending-nya manis, _I love it_..

Aori-A : Karena akhirannya Amu jadi istrimu dan lagi hamil anakmu 'kan?

Amu : *blush*

Tadase : *menatap Amu sambil blushing juga*

Yaya : Ooh! _In-the-mood_ lagi ya?

Tadamu : TIDAK!

Rima : Ohh, bahkan mereka juga mengatakannya bersamaan.

Tadamu : KAMI TIDAK- *blush*

Nagihiko : Pair yang bagus..

Nadeshiko : Amu-_chan_ dan Hotori-_kun_ manis sekali~ _Perfect Couple_!

Ikuto : Ending yang jelek. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aori-A : Karena kau tidak punya pasangan ya? Sama Lulu aja sono.

Aori-B (OC) : Kenapa aku mati?

Aori-A : Supaya Nagihiko ga mati~ Lagipula, Ao paling suka kalau ngebunuh OC sendiri. Btw.. **KENAPA TALKSHOW-NYA JADI RUMIT BEGINI? **What ever.. Minna!

All : Hai.. Review please!


End file.
